Who's That Creeping Through My Window
by Sasha.Hearts.You
Summary: Find out what happens when the misfits find Imogen Moreno in Eli's room! Please Read and Review.


**A/N: Just a couple of pointers:**

** 1) Eli and Clare are still together**

** 2) Characters may be slightly OOC **

**3) Jake is out of the picture**

**Unofficial be**ta && Idea helper: ****Liz-luvz-munro4ever****

**Disclaimer****: What do you think?**

**Enjoy... or not :]**

* * *

><p>Imogen tried balancing herself on the tallest branch of the oak tree on the Goldsworthy's lawn. She was trying to get more information on the apple of her eyes, Elijah Goldsworthy. She thought of him as the most fascinating thing on the planet, and she wanted him for herself. Anyone who saw her in this position would have thought of her as a stalker, but she really wasn't. She was just a very keen observer. From the branch she was currently on, she did not have much of a view so she decided to risk it and actually got into his room. As she tried not to trip over the windowsill she thought she was in Goldsworthy heaven. She felt the butterflies in her stomach not only from the nervousness of getting caught but also because she was in Eli's inner sanctuary. She went over to his bed and inhaled deeply. It smelled of Axe spray deodorant and she couldn't be happier.<p>

.

.

.

Eli sat on the couch with the two other misfits, Adam and Clare. They were currently watching Jennifer's body even though she had protested against it. He, as any other male specie, wasn't really paying attention to the movie so much as too Megan fox and her "awesome bod" as Adam had put it, earning him a slap from Clare. Finally the four cherry slushies he had drunk an hour earlier were starting to take a toll on him.

He got up from his comfy spot on the couch and said, "I'll be right back, I gotta take a piss."

"Yeah, you'll be lucky to have normal color pee, what with your slushy drinking abilities and such."

To this, Eli just responded with a flip of his right middle finger. And Clare gave him a pointed look.

"Sorry" he mouthed to her and gave her a little wink. An adorable blush graced her cheeks as she looked away with a shy smile.

Eli went up the stairs and was when he passing by his bedroom on his way to the bathroom, when he spotted a strange figure… with pony tails?

"WHAT THE FUCKITTY FUCK?"

.

.

.

Adam and Clare kept watching the movie although she would have like it much better if he had paused it.

They were in the part where the two girls start making out. Clare adverted her eyes from the screen, while Adam had a problem not going up to the screen and try to go in through to the other dimension.

Suddenly, they heard Eli's voice from upstairs.

"WHAT THE FUCKITY FUCK?"

As soon as they heard that, they sprang up from the couch and ran upstairs to find Eli. When they got to his room they saw Eli looking confused as hell and saw Imogen looking like a deer in headlights.

"The Fuck?" Was all Adam had to say.

Clare couldn't even begin to form words. Like really what type of shit was this?

"Imogen what the hell are you doing? How did you even get in here? Why are you in here in the first place?"

"Umm, your bed smells nice. What is that axe with a hint of detergent?"

"We catch you in my boyfriend's bedroom and that's all you have to say? What the hell is wrong with you!"

"And... scene!" shouted Imogen with a huge grin on her face.

The three of them just stared at her like she had two heads. While staring at her is when they noticed what she was wearing. She had a trench coat on. When Eli asked her about her attire all she did was open it revealing a lacy set from Victoria's secret.

"What the fuck? You came here to seduce my boyfriend? It's not my house or anything, but you need to go."

"Yeah, you need to go, before I call the cops. Your stalking ways have gone too far this time."

"Exactly. He can deal with the texts but this is too much."

"What? Texts? She sends you texts? What type of text? How long has this been going on?"

Eli made the scariest death glare he could muster and shot it at Adam. He, however, did not notice it since he was too busy checking Imogen out.

"So, do you like?" asked Imogen. Clare couldn't hold it any longer.

"Alright, that's it!" Clare said. She launched toward Imogen and grabbed her left ponytail.

But before Imogen could do anything the mini-fight was broken apart.

"Look, Imogen, I don't know which way you prefer to do it, but you need to get the hell out of my house."

"Don't worry Eli; I'll get what I want somehow, someday." Clare tried to launch at Imogen again but was once more held back by Adam.

"Listen, you ponytailed-psycho freak, you messing with the wrong people. And if you think you crazy, I'll show you crazy." Clare grabbed her right shoe and threw it in Imogen's direction. It hit her right on the nose.

"Whoa, who knew Clare had such good aim?"

"Yup, that's m'lady." Eli gave Clare a small peck on the lips.

"Awww, that's cute." Adam and Imogen said at the same time.

By this point, Imogen had two fruity colored tampons up her nose.

"Whatever, just remember what I said Adam Torres, Clare Edwards, and Elijah Goldsworthy, I WILL get what I want. After all, patience _is _a virtue. Isn't that correct Miss Saint Clare?"

Not bothering to put her coat back on, she whisked out of the second story window. They all went to look at the escape of their mentally challenged classmate. When they reached the window, they saw she was already turning the corner.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review, if you wanna :]<strong>


End file.
